HackPersona
by LeonaKK
Summary: The year is 2013, and the P1 Grand Prix has finally come to an end. However, vacation time is anything but relaxing as cases of apathy syndrome return once more, this time heavily linked with an online game known as "The World". Even some of the most famous players are falling victim to the new threat, and both the Shadow Operatives and the .hackers must combat this threat.


.hack/PERSONA

Chapter 1: Red Swallow

Along the streets of Tatsumi Port Island, a high school girl was walking home. Her black hair slightly messy, and long but sharp bangs sometimes poking her in the face, she walked lazily with an irritated look on her face. It was just another day for Tsubame Nanbu, left alone in her thoughts as she walked toward Port Island station, the daily grind wearing on her mentally. It seemed lately, she'd barely get a few steps through the hallway before someone tripped her, and a crowd formed to tease. This was nothing out of the ordinary, unfortunately. Despite the bullying she endured regularly, she maintained a defiantly positive attitude. It seemed like her desire to be just like the heroes and heroines in the games she was absorbed in only grew stronger as backlash increased. The more she was put down, the stronger her urge to prove herself. Of course, this didn't mean she didn't get irritated whenever bad things happened. She just chose to vent out her frustrations through intense gaming instead. Luckily, she did have a group of friends she could turn to at any time as well. In fact she had some close friends she stayed in contact with back in her hometown, though the distance between Inaba and Tatsumi Port Island proved to be too great for just a spur of the moment trip. Regardless, she smiled sheepishly every time she got messages from her old friends back home. Suddenly her phone rang, and she quickly checked the caller ID before answering. It was an old classmate of hers, though he'd graduated a year or so ago, they made fast friends.

"Hey, what's up?" Tsubame asked.

"Just figured I'd check up on you. See if those kids in school were still giving you lip." He replied.

"Yeah. Seems like hanging around you got me a reputation." She joked, giggling.

"Hey…I resent that! I managed to graduate without being held back you know, and I did it without needing Yuka-tan's help."

"Yes, yes, I know Junpei. So really, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I was looking through a game magazine when I remembered I had an account for the game The World. Figured I'd see if you'd make one and hop in with me." Junpei asked.

"The World, huh? I suppose I've got nothing else to do." Tsubame sighed. "But you better give me a helping hand. I don't want any of that level 1 adventurer's equipment."

"Relax, don't worry! I got ya some equips that are pretty solid for starting characters already." Junpei reassured her.

"In that case, I'll be online later tonight. Later." She said, hanging up.

Tsubame stepped onto the monorail, and once again was lost in her thoughts.  
"_I remember seeing The World in a few news articles a while back. I hope it's safe to play now…the last thing I'd want to do is end up in a coma. …Then again, would the game still be up if it weren't? Besides, the .hackers got famous online BECAUSE they solved it…I'm sure it's safe, I think…"_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the announcement letting her know she was at her stop.

***/***

Junpei slumped back in his chair, kicking his legs on the desk, and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. His baseball hat tilted loosely on his head, close to falling off.  
_"Man, work is boring as HELL."_ He thought to himself. Around him were office cubicles, as far as the eye could see. He certainly didn't envision himself working in an office, but when Mitsuru offered him a position with a high salary, how could he say no? At the very least, to him it was a side job. He primarily served as a baseball coach, only stepping into the office maybe once a week. Even better, what work he DID have put him in the Shadow Operatives, Mitsuru's elite force for dealing with shadow related business. Though, he suspected he was always the last person to know whenever something big went down. He would have gladly helped out with that incident back in Golden Week, but of course…nobody told him until after it was over. Before Junpei had any time to think about what to do next, his desk phone rang, causing him to fall out of his chair.

"W-what is it?" Junpei asked, his heart racing after falling.

"Iori, I'm assigning you a new mission. Come to the briefing room in 20 minutes." A woman's voice spoke. It was Mitsuru Kirijo, Junpei's former roommate, his close friend, comrade in arms, and now, his current boss.

"A new assignment? Hell yeah!" Junpei shouted, breaking the otherwise dull silence in the office. He quickly hung up and rushed to the briefing room anyway, even though he had time to spare.

-20 minutes later-

Junpei sat at the conference table, fidgeting in anticipation. Next to him sat some of this other friends from S.E.E.S., the organization that he was a part of back in high school, doing the same stuff they do now. He felt relieved to see these familiar faces once more, as he had a feeling it meant it was time for action again. Before long, Mitsuru entered and took her place at the table. Her outfit garnered a fair amount of attention, and certainly did not suit an office setting. She looked like she was ready for battle, with that spiky, skin-tight bodysuit. Only that large fur coat seemed to throw off all first impressions anyone might have had. Of course, nobody batted an eye.

"I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered all of us here like this. I imagine that you believe this isn't just a coincidence, but that there's an incredibly important reason for it. Well, that's correct." She started, then looked around the room. Some of her old friends were here, among others. Her expression turned serious soon enough, despite the reunion.

"So, what's got you so worked up?" A man's voice asked from the side of the room. Along the far wall, a man wearing a cape instead of a shirt stood with his back to the wall. His attire was questionable and certainly threw off the tone of the situation.

"Well for starters…you came into the office without a shirt on. Again." Mitsuru replied, shaking her head. This man was Akihiko Sanada, another member of S.E.E.S. from their days back in high school. Her trust in him was deep, but he still drove her mad on occasion.

A giggle came from one of the others seated at the table. Mitsuru shot the blonde girl an icy glare. The girl was Aigis, the 7th generation anti-shadow suppression weapon. In her recent years, she learned how to purposely act robotic just to mess with Mitsuru on occasion, and she learned enough fashion sense to hide her robotic features. Recently, this has been done with a simple, long black dress reminiscent of the old Gekkoukan uniform.

"So what's this assignment you've got for us? Oh please tell me I'm not the only one hearing this for the first time." Junpei interjected.

"Well actually, you aren't." Mitsuru said. She cleared her throat and pressed a remote, the monitor behind her turning on. On screen was the login page for The World. "I trust you're all familiar with this game, even if you haven't played it?" She asked. There was a resounding nod of agreement.

"Good, that simplifies things. Well, as some of you if not all are aware, The World experienced some abnormal activity over the past few years. Players have been found in comatose states, and it spread quickly. However, a small group of players managed to stop the incident, and thus it was contained."

"So…you're saying that something similar is happening now?" Another girl asked. She had her green hair in a braid and a rather reserved, yet delicate appearance, choosing a white blouse over an office standard suit jacket.. Her name is Fuuka Yamagishi, a member of S.E.E.S. who normally served as a support analyst.

"Observant as always, Yamagishi. Some players are once again being found in unnatural states, only this time, their symptoms are similar to those of Apathy Syndrome." Mitsuru revealed.

"So the shadows are involved? How are we supposed to fight them in a game? It's not like we can just walk right in and start summoning our Personas." Akihiko asked.

"We're working on that right now. I have a team investigating any possible methods for entry into The World, aside from simply playing the game. On that note, I need to assign members here and there to a team who will join by playing the game, while the other team will attempt to physically enter the game to eliminate the shadows."

"Ooh. Me. Mememe. Pick me." Junpei said, with a large grin on his face. Mitsuru sighed, recalling something similar in the past.

"All right Iori, you're going to be part of Alpha Team. You will enter The World as a player, and investigate any and all related news to the shadows. Use any means necessary to locate them, and alert Delta Team. Once shadow activity has been reduced, we will conduct a sweep to wipe out all traces of them from the virtual reality world." She stated.

"You got it!" Junpei said, jumping up and down in his chair.

"Focus, this isn't a game, Iori-san!" Aigis reminded him.

"Actually, it is. Sort of." Akihiko said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Mitsuru sighed. "Akihiko, you're always like this…"

The mission briefing concluded on a high note, and Junpei skipped back home, excited to be getting paid to play games. It was like a dream to him. A dream that was about to take a nightmarish turn.

***/***

It hadn't been long ago since some strange incidents occurred that resulted in PCs showing up in the real world. Not that many people took notice, of course, since the government and the Shinra agency seemed to cover things up pretty well. But the experience was crazy enough all the same, and Kite was ready to finally retire from The World. He sighed at the idea of logging out for the last time, but felt that there was no longer a reason for him to play. Just as he was about to scroll down to the log out option, he received a flash mail from Blackrose, a very close friend of his.

"Kite, I know we said we were gonna leave this game soon, but I wanted to bring up something I think is urgent. Meet me at **Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground** ASAP." It read.

The red colored twin blade looked up at the digital sky, suspecting that the journey wasn't over just yet. He approached the spinning circle in the middle of the town square, a Chaos Gate, and input the keywords.

∆ **Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

As Kite warped into the field, he stood before the familiar walls of Hulle Granz Cathedral. The building remained as tall and impressive as ever, though Kite paid no mind.

"_Blackrose isn't here yet…I guess I'll head inside." _He thought. He stepped into the doors of the cathedral, not expecting the next scene before him.

He saw an armored man, with spiky white hair and unmistakable angelic wings. The normally flawless and radiant features on his character were now filled with static, and from first glance, corrupted code. This PC belonged to Balmung of the Azure Sky, one of the Descendants of Fianna, and one of the most legendary players of The World. Kite's face changed to show a look of absolute shock and horror as feathers drifted in the air. Kite rushed over to his friend, and tried his best not to panic. Without being noticed, the dark figure who had struck down the hero silently vanished.

"Balmung!" Kite shouted, holding his head upright in his lap. His friend's PC looked like it was corrupting, or falling apart.

"Kite…I'm sorry. I was caught off guard—" he started to say, but he flashed yellow for a few moments, then his character looked like it disintegrated into thin air. Kite's eyes widened in terror, knowing that now…Balmung of the Azure Sky, was a lost one. A familiar sound rang through the air, A in G minor. Kite got to his feet and looked around for his enemy, but nothing changed immediately. From behind him, two PCs entered the room. A dark skinned girl with spiky pink hair wielding a massive sword, and a muscular man wearing no shirt and had a green colored paint over a good portion of his upper body approached Kite.

"Huh? Kite, what's wrong?" Blackrose asked. She stuck her massive blade into the floor.

Orca patted Kite on the shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He said. Kite turned to his friends and grimly shook his head. Orca raised an eyebrow, then noticed the feathers on the floor and in Kite's hand.

"Balmung…" His tone changed suddenly. "What happened here, Kite?" Kite clenched his first and muttered.

"He…he's become a lost one."

***/***

Tsubame bolted into her dorm room, and booted up her computer, eager to take on this new adventure. It didn't take long for her to register and create her character, up until she remembered that Junpei already had equipment for her. She quickly sent him a text asking for what class the equipment was for. While waiting, she mulled over the choices she made in character design – her avatar was given a relatively modest reddish tunic-like dress, which folded over at the thighs similar to a kimono. She also wore a black sleeveless overcoat, which extended down to her feet. Her arms had some light armor attached, and her character's red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. This character definitely had a cheery, yet hot-blooded feel to her, and the more Tsubame adjusted small details, the more she liked it. She then realized that her character needed a name, and one that didn't sound like a simple forum username or some title. She sat in silence, considering all of the possible names she could choose from, and closed her eyes. She envisioned a red colored bird, soaring above in a burning sky. Eventually, she decided on the name Akatori, and nodded as if confirming to herself. Moments later, a text from Junpei told her to make a blademaster class. Tsubame then selected blademaster and dove into The World for the first time.

∆ **Aqua Capital Mac Anu**

The World looked amazing to her, as she stared upwards into the digital sky. Around her were many buildings built with bricks, and from the sounds in her headphones, a waterway. A display message on screen showed the name of the area she was in, **∆ Aqua Capital Mac Anu**. Several icons appeared all at once, leaving her very confused. Before long, her head spun and a dizziness swept over her, and she wound up on the ground. By some luck, a couple of players walking by approached her and asked if she was a newbie, hand extended and a smile, offering help. Tsubame reached for the outstretched hand, and was easily pulled up. She was immediately surprised at their appearances – both of them were…barely clothed. The man was rather buff, which was made apparent by his lack of any form of shirt or even light armor. He did wear a shoulder pad, but otherwise the light blue color on his avatar's skin seemed to fill in the purpose of him not simply appearing naked. His companion on the other hand, was a spiky haired brunette, bearing dark skin, and what looked like red bikini armor. Not being one to judge others on appearances, Tsubame nodded.

"I just logged in for the first time. I'm just…taking a bit to get adjusted to this game's controls." She told them. The bikini girl smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, if you like, we're more than happy to teach you, give you a few pointers." She said. "I'm Mimiru, what's your name?"

"Tsu-" Tsubame started to say, but she quickly caught herself. What would be the point of giving her character a name if she wasn't going to use it?

"Akatori. My name is Akatori." She replied back, smiling. The man decided he may as well introduce himself too.

"My name's Bear. I help out new players quite often, it's more or less why I play." He chuckled.

"_Mimiru and Bear…my first friends in this game. I'm glad to have encountered nice players first. I do wonder where Junpei is though. He should have been expecting me."_ Akatori thought to herself. She shrugged the thought off, and figured a bit of training can't hurt.

"Right then. Since you're a beginner, why don't we go somewhere easy?" Bear suggested. He walked toward the Chaos Gate, and waved Akatori over. He explained basic controls, and how the Chaos Gate functions, information that she quickly memorized.

"Go ahead and input the keywords **Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field**. That place is only level 2, so it's perfect for beginners." Mimiru said, as the words became available to Akatori. She input the words and the trio warped into the field.

∆ **Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field**

Akatori gazed at the pixilated field before her. It was an open kind of field, with few enemies or landmarks in sight. Bear and Mimiru walked in front of Akatori, guiding her to a magic portal. It looked like a spinning yellow disc in midair, though as soon as Akatori walked too close, it suddenly expanded.

"Ah!" She shouted as she took a staggered step back. A monster appeared from the portal, resembling an average goblin. A simple, level 1 monster was no challenge for Akatori however, as she'd played her fair share of RPGs before. She quickly recalled the command for attack and rushed at the monster, hacking at it from side to side. Without much of a fight, she made slashes across in the shape of a lopsided triangle. The goblin easily fell over and vanished, leaving a treasure chest in its place.

"Excellent work, Akatori!" Mimiru cheered. "With skills like that, you'll be just fine against anything this game can throw at you." She finished the message with a cute smile emoticon.

Akatori felt like the tutorial battle was easy enough. It was just a matter of getting used to the motions now. She nodded and returned a smile to Mimiru, happy that her first encounter was with relatively nice people. She shuddered to imagine what might have happened instead. Before long, another player came running up to the party.

"Run for your lives! It's gonna kill us all! It's way too strong for this field!" the knuckle master running past them shouted. All three of them turned the opposite direction to see what looked like a large, golden dumbbell. Bear's expression turned sour quickly.

_[Recommended Songs: Aura / The World - .hack/SIGN OST]_

"Gate out back to town, Akatori. This monster is too dangerous for you." He warned as he drew his sword. Mimiru also donned a serious expression as she drew her heavy blade forward. Before she had a chance to understand the danger she was in, the monster bubbled, and shot what looked like golden tendrils at her. Bear ran toward Akatori and grabbed her as he dove, the attack just barely missing her head by a hair. Meanwhile, Mimiru leapt high in the air before bringing her massive sword down on the monster. It looked like it was defeated when it split in half, and Akatori sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet…" Mimiru told her. Before she had a chance to respond, the monster began to reform itself.

"What did I tell you? Gate out! Run!" Bear yelled as he made a jumping slash at the monster's core, which appeared to be a bracelet of some sort. Before she could take any action, she panicked and dropped the controller, leaving her helplessly stuck. She scrambled around her floor to blindly feel for it, frantically trying to locate it before she got killed. Moments were precious and fleeting, and second by second Akatori treaded closer to death. Around her, Bear was grappling with the monster, his sword wrapped in the golden tendrils. Mimiru on the other hand, was using her giant sword as a wall of defense, with little else she could do. With less than a moment's notice, the monster bubbled violently again.

"It's coming! Watch out!" Bear shouted on instinct, despite knowing that Akatori was only one attack away from death. Given their reactions to this monster so far…it didn't seem too far of an assumption that death by this creature meant something worse than just respawning in town – it could mean going comatose. Akatori realized this just moments before the monster's tendrils shot at her, and shut her eyes in absolute fear of the prospect. Time slowed to a near standstill – she could count her heartbeats by the second, every inch that monster's attack moved closer to her.

"_I'm going to end up just like the other Lost Ones…this game still is dangerous…" _ Akatori thought to herself.

"Vak Smash!" A familiar voice cried out. The monster let out a death cry as it started to vanish, like the regular enemies before it. Akatori opened her eyes and looked toward the disappearing creature, and saw another PC. He looked like he was predominantly dressed in blue robes, like a samurai. The main thing that stood out to her though wasn't the fact that he saved her party, but when she noticed the player's name, Azure Steel. Something about that name struck familiar…but she couldn't quite place the connection. That is, until he made a pretty conceited taunt. The serious and fearful emotions racing through her heart quickly faded with the comfort that the battle was over, and that this guy had a very familiar feeling about him.

"Bow to your sensei!" He said, putting his right hand in the thumbs-down motion. Akatori instantly picked up that Azure was Junpei. Bear and Mimiru both stood up after using some recovery items, and approached him.

"Thanks for saving us back there, we really owe you." Bear said. His voice carried a definite sigh of relief and gratitude.

"Not a problem. It really looked like you all needed the help. That and I couldn't just let these two ladies get killed by some ugly ass monster." Azure replied, with a beaming grin on his face.

"T-thanks…?" Mimiru said, unsure if he really had good intentions at all.

"I appreciate the save, but I think you could stand to do more." Akatori casually said, with a satisfying smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Azure asked, puzzled.

"Like toss me that equipment you were talking about." She replied. Bear and Mimiru looked at each other with puzzled expressions, just as Azure grabbed a blademaster type of sword and tossed it over to Akatori casually.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting." Azure chuckled. Akatori smirked as she caught the serrated sword in her hand, immediately equipping it. Afterwards, she turned to Bear and Mimiru.

"That monster was particularly dangerous. Why didn't you gate out?" Bear asked her.

"I really blanked out on how to do that." Akatori admitted. "I was panicking and my fingers wouldn't move."  
"That creature…is known as The Guardian." Mimiru told her. "Its tentacle attacks can pierce armor and send the victim into unconsciousness."

"_So I was right…this game hasn't been totally safe even after everything that went down." _Akatori thought to herself. "I thought that those kinds of monsters were all beaten by the .hackers?" she asked.

"We thought they all were. …Clearly we were mistaken." Bear sighed. With that, the mood instantly dampened again.

"Well…don't worry about that. I'm gonna clean up this mess and make sure I'M named the next Descendant of Fianna!" Azure declared, attempting to lift up everyone's spirits.

"You? A Descendent of Fianna?" Mimiru laughed.

"Huh? Why not?" Azure replied, confused.

"That'd mean that EVERYONE with Azure in their name would get to be one." She retorted.

"Aw damn, and I was about to go make a character with Azure in her name…" Akatori joked.

∆ **Aqua Capital Mac Anu**

Kite and Blackrose returned to the root town, both shocked and mortified that the case from three years ago was for some reason…not over. Kite had told Orca to log out, considering what had happened last time. Naturally, Orca told Kite no, and stormed off to go level grind.

"I can't believe it's happening again. This just isn't real." Blackrose muttered.

"I know. But it is. We need to call in some backup." Kite said, his voice trembling. If someone as powerful as Balmung could be killed and turned into a Lost One, then certainly none of his friends were safe. They were going to need some extra help, and he only knew of one person who could help. He waved Blackrose to follow him, and walked over to the furthest, most often deserted part of Mac Anu, before shouting loudly.

"Aura! Can you hear me? We need you!" Kite yelled. Moments later, a ghostly white girl appeared before them.

"Data bugs seem to be back again…I thought we got rid of those?" Blackrose asked her.

"The enemies causing trouble this time are not exactly the same as data bugs. They seem to hold an essence on par with even my level of control." Aura explained.

"On par? That's crazy! You're supposed to be the goddess of The World!" Blackrose exclaimed.

"Fear not. I have heard your plea for help, and have already made summons for the strongest warriors I could. Do fight with caution…your bracelet will be your strongest weapon, Kite." Aura warned.

"The twilight bracelet…" Kite muttered, grasping his right wrist. The bracelet shined with its bright green and blue hues, in response to his words.

"Yes. Though, it will not be enough." Aura continued. Kite's eyes widened as he looked at Aura.

"What do you mean it won't be enough?" He asked.

"There are others entering The World with powers unknown to me. I will need to see for myself what this power really is. Until I can be sure…I'll also entrust you with this." She said. Immediately after Aura spoke, Blackrose's sword flashed with a blue and green light momentarily. A black and gold book descended from thin air, and merged itself into the blade. Kite and Blackrose both looked on in awe as the same hexagonal extensions that normally existed on the twilight bracelet appeared at the hilt of the sword.

"No way…I have the same power as you now?" Blackrose sputtered, both awed by the new power, and very shocked that she received it.

"Use that power wisely. I'll do what I can to bring you some more allies before long…" Aura instructed. Before Kite or Blackrose could say anything more, she vanished into thin air.

"I wonder what allies she's referring to…" Kite wondered. His curiosity found a quick answer however, as a loud booming voice cried out behind them.

"You called, Kite? Blackrose?" the deep voice called out. They turned around and saw a friendly face.  
"Commander!" Blackrose replied happily.

***/***

∆ **Innocent Shadow Bear**

In the middle of a field, a lone bear stood arbitrarily. Unlike most bears, he looked far more like some department store mascot than an actual bear. He looked around, rather lost.

"Am I in my world again…?" Teddie asked himself. "It doesn't feel like my world…"

He spun around in place, heavily confused. Nothing looked familiar, except for the fog in the field.

"Sensei? Yosuke?" Teddie called out, hoping that one of them might answer his call. He waddled up and down the area, but to no avail. Eventually, after wandering around so much, he grew weary and sat down to rest and retrace his steps.

-Earlier that day-

Teddie was spending the last day of Golden Week with the Investigation Team at their secret headquarters – the Junes food court. Around him were his best friends and comrades in arms, all smiling and having a good time, though a few of them weren't present at the moment. It was just Yosuke, Yu, and Kanji for now, the others were showing up later. Yosuke and Teddie were on lunch break, so they were still wearing their aprons for work. Being a roommate to the Scion of Junes meant that he too had to set a good example for the others, even if it meant wearing a lame uniform when off the clock. Yu showed up still wearing his Yasogami High uniform, even though he no longer attended. It really added to the nostalgia factor though, so nobody minded. Then there was Kanji. The so-called "Manliest of all Men" sure lived up to the name, whether anyone liked it or not. He showed up with a simple tank top, letting the world bask in his muscles, and all the ugly veins popping out. Since the incident on the first day of Golden Week, Kanji kept insisting he'd gotten tons stronger since before. It felt a bit exaggerated, but then again, what didn't these days? Teddie rocked his head back and forth, recounting all of their good times together.

"-and so that's what I've been looking into." Yosuke finished, having been tuned out by Teddie.

"Uh-huh, sure." Teddie replied.

"Were you even listening, you dumb bear?" he retorted.

"Well, if what you say is true…we can't ignore it." Kanji chimed in, trying to keep the mood.

"Right. It looks like our next investigation will be taking us for quite the ride. At least I'll be able to join you all in full force, despite our distance." Yu said, confirming the situation.

"Umm…what were we talking about again?" Teddie asked curiously, realizing that he completely missed what they were all talking about.

"The World, Ted. It's an online game that has a pretty big player base, and theres been some strange cases lately. Apparently the current cases resemble some incidents that happened three years ago, and Naoto said that the Shadow Operatives are making a move." Yosuke explained. He looked to Yu and nodded. "I'll be giving Ted a tutorial tonight, so that he isn't useless when we start the mission tomorrow."

"Okay, so tomorrow night, we'll begin the investigation by entering The World as players." Yu ordered. Kanji shouted enthusiastically.

"All right Ted, just follow my lead, and you'll get it down in no time." Yosuke patted him on the back.

"Right!" Teddie smiled with excitement. 

_How will Teddie survive in this new, unknown environment? What adventure lies ahead for Akatori? How will the others make their debut? Who are the allies that Aura is summoning? What dangers are Kite and Blackrose going to face? Find out next time on .hack/PERSONA!_

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this first installment of .hack/PERSONA. I plan on updating as often as I can, though with my current schedule this will be difficult. Please feel free to leave reviews, as constructive criticism is always welcome. This is the first project I'm writing on my own, so do understand I have a bit of work to do. ^^; I, in turn will make sure to only publish what I feel is quality work, so that I only deliver my best. Ciao!**


End file.
